A mobile communication system has been developed to provide a voice service, while ensuring the user's activity. However, the mobile communication system has expanded the scope to a data service, as well as the voice service, and currently, explosive increase in traffic has caused shortage of resource and, as users request higher speed services, a more advanced mobile communication system is required.
The requirements of a next generation mobile communication system are required to support acceptance of explosive data traffic, a significant increase in a data rate per user, acceptance of a significantly increased number of connected devices, very low end-to-end latency, and high energy efficiency. To this end, various technologies such as dual-connectivity, massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), in-band full duplex, non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), support of super-wideband, device networking, and the like, have been researched.